Dangan Ronpa: Third Time Lucky
by LearnMeRight
Summary: Stuck in the Hope's Peak Academy...again. Will these students have a not so despairing ending with all of the students alive? (SYOC CLOSED, sorry! )
1. Introduction

"Dear Kikkawa Kumiko,

We are delighted to inform you that you have been accepted to Hopes Peak Academy as the Ultimate Cartoon Artist. You were spotted by one of our  
scouts and you were selected  
We hope to see you promptly at 10:30, September 10th. You can refuse, but this is the best school in Japan, for the best. You will never find a better  
school to attend.

Signed,

Jin Kirigiri, Headmaster of Hopes Peak."

That was the letter I received 2 weeks earlier. Since this was Hope's Peak, the best and most praised school for the most talented people- did you expect  
me to refuse the invitation?  
I've been waiting outside the academy, waiting for a decent time to enter. I mean, it'd be boring to be exploring too much inside while I wait, as I'd be  
here for a while. I want to keep a few of the secrets for later. I looked down at my pad. There's drawings of pandas I've been absentmindly doodling on  
the notebook's page. Wait, is that the time? Cool, its 10:00...and no-one's here. Strange. I thought lots of people would be here early, but 'cest la vie. It  
does mean less people peering over my shoulder and bugging me, which is a lot nicer than often. Sadly, I should be getting inside, I really dont want to  
have lost track of time and be late. Wait, who's that?

A pink haired girl was skipping to the doors, pretty happy with herself. She was dressed in black and white, and the fabrics looked more monochrome  
than that Monokuma dude from Dangan Ronpa, the video game. That was a good anime.  
She threw open the doors and leapt inside. "So she was one of the Ultimates that was going to join me. I might as well go and see her and see if I can  
make a friend. 300th time lucky, am I right?" However, before I stepped inside, I heard a shrill scream. It sounded like the girl who had just gone in.  
To be honest, I should've run and gotten help. I made the despairingly wrong choice at that moment. I stepped inside to see what was really happening.  
Something was odd from that moment. One moment of oddness, then...nothing. Just blackness.

 **Hey guys and- A MURDER HAS HAPPENED! R.I.P SOMEBODY. NOW GO INVESTIGATE"**  
 **Jesus, can I talk for five seconds without my announcer dude ruining it?**  
 **No!**  
 **Well, screw off! No-one's dead yet, but if I, the author could murder, you'd be first on my hit list, Liam! (I should never hire these people. They're s***!)**  
 **Awwwwww!**

 **Now, that I've got Liam, my announcer done with, hello and welcome to Hopes Peak Academy! This is a SYOC, so if you want to submit your OC's and**  
 **watch them die in an overly gory and brutal way, this is the fanfic for you! Wait...did I say "Watch them die in a gory and brutal way"? I'm sorry, I meant**  
 **"Watch them throw parties and have a lovely time trapped!" Now, time for a few notices about what will be happening in this story, then it'll be rules**  
 **and then the form for submitting! I'll make the first part short, please don' t shoot me with truth bullets or stab me with truth swords.**

 **1\. Sometimes, the 4th wall will not just be broken, it will be ripped into shreds. Like. It. Or. Not.**  
 **2\. There will be some spoilers on the DR games, as I will be making references to them quite a bit.**  
 **3\. Liam is an announcer, who is purely for laughs. And will also be the punchbag of this, so don't worry about your OC being the butt of jokes.**

 **Now, rules.**

 **1\. I will ONLY accept 1 Ultimate Lucky Student and 1 Ultimate Gamer. NO other canon talents. Also, no Ultimate Cartoon Artist. Kumiko will b*tchslap you**  
 **personally if you break this with her talent.**  
 **2\. I'll allow 2 foreign students. Preferably coming from a country that speaks English.**  
 **3\. I'm sorry, but somebody has to die first. Please tell me if you're okay with your character being the unlucky one. They'll be included for at least 7 chapters**  
 **though.**  
 **4\. Please no Mary Sues or Gary Sues. They're as annoying as Aquaman. Or Nyan Cat. Or Annoying Orange. I think you get the gist?**  
 **5\. Please take more than 5 seconds on the application.**  
 **6\. SEND ALL FORMS TO ME THROUGH PMs. I WILL NOT ACCEPT THEM THROUGH A REVIEW.**

 **(SPOTS FILLED: 8/8 Females 9/9 Males Yes, I 1+ the Males. Enjoy that)**  
 **Form!**

 **Name: (See rule 2 about this.)**  
 **Age: (Preferably between 16-18. Please add a reason if your OC's older or younger)**  
 **Sexuality:**  
 **Gender:**  
 **Ultimate:**  
 **Looks:**  
 **Clothes:**  
 **Personality:**  
 **Relationships:**  
 **Backstory: (Please don't half-arse this. It may affect how your character will act in the story)**  
 **Secrets:**  
 **Quotes:**  
 **Likes:**  
 **Dislikes:**  
 **Types of people they'd like:**  
 **Execution Ideas: (Just for ideas. I'll ask you personally if I can use your Execution/Murder idea)**  
 **Murder: (If your character is killed, how would you like it done?)**  
 **Motives:**  
 **Role in Investigation/Trial:**  
 **(These are questions to you, not mainly about the OC. They still have to be in the form, though)**  
 **Why would you want them to die?**  
 **When do you want them to die?**  
 **If you had the choice, would they be the protagonist, mastermind, or neither?**


	2. Chapter 0: Full Character List

Well, one thing I've learned. Don't forget the damn character list. Jesus, how did I forgot something that may play an important part later on in the story... _uupupupupupu_

 _Here you idiots go._

 ** _1\. Kumiko Kikkawa: Ultimate Cartoon Artist_**

 ** _2\. Minami Usami: Ultimate Jack-Of-All-Trades_**

 ** _3._ _Koji Marukami: Ultimate Archer_**

 ** _4\. Katsuro Nakahara: Ultimate Guitarist_**

 ** _5\. Nori Ayuma: Ultimate Actress_**

 ** _6\. Usagi Osagawa: Ultimate Fireworks Maker_**

 ** _7\. Yuma Kawashima: Ultimate Alchemist_**

 ** _8\. Hachihara Nagisa: Ultimate BodyGuard_**

 ** _9\. Kosupure Springfield: Ultimate Cosplayer (Foreign: From England :3)_**

 ** _10\. Sakura Tomogashi: Ultimate Pyromaniac_**

 ** _11\. Kasumi Honda: Ultimate Baker_**

 ** _12\. Chieko "Chi" Nobunaga: Ultimate DJ_**

 ** _13\. Jason Hutchins: Ultimate Sidekick (Foreign, obviously. Leave where he comes from to your imagination!)_**

 ** _14\. Shiro Yukihime: Ultimate Dojo Destroyer_**

 ** _15\. Ririka Koizumi : Ultimate Confectioner_**

 ** _16\. Hibiki Suichiko: Ultimate Animal Caretaker_**

 ** _17\. Suzuki Keiitchi: Ultimate Information Manager_**

 ** _Well, they're the cast of this bad end night. I've liked reading through them, and I've expressed some feelings on some. Anyway, letsa go!_**

 ** _Also, before you kill me for having 17 students and not the normal 16, its for story purposes. If you can guess the reason why, PM it to me. Closest one to it when I reveal the exact reason why will get a choice on some events that happen near the end. *giggles*_**


	3. Chapter 1, Part 1 (Weirdness)

**LMR: Well, I'm hyped. I'm squealing in my seat, actually. All the spots filled in 2 days! (I'm not specific, because either A) I'm doing maths, or B) I'm writing this. And I know which one readers want. :/) You guys rock! And here is the first chapter, with me totally not trying to hug someone.**

 **?: If it means anything to you...can you not?**

 **LMR: Fiiine. I still wanna hug you! Anyway, once your character dies, they may be in a crack joke up here.**

 **?: This a crack joke? And...I'm dead already?**

 **LMR: Yes to the first, fuck no to the second. Now, be quiet, or you're never going to be introduced.**

"Ow, my head..."

Where was I? In this room? Lying on the floor? I thought I was at Hopes Peak, not here... Maybe it had something to do with what happened earlier. I really wonder what happened to the screaming girl- was she killed, was she hurt? I don't know. But first, I might as well take a look at where I am. At least I'm not in somewhere like a torture chamber. That'd be way creepy.

* * *

 ** _ROOM DISCOVERED: LIBRARY_**

* * *

The room was a typical library, with comfy couches- damn, why couldn't I have woken up on those instead- and 5 bookshelves filled with books, then finally, a mosaic of a pink rabbit in a diaper. Except for the weird mosaic, it looked relatively warm and inviting, despite the fact that I had no idea why I even came here. Might do me well to see if there's anyone around I can ask about what happened.

Hey, is that some black hair over there? Without looking down, I ran to them...and managed to trip over a book and land face first on the floor. Well, lesson learned. Look where I'm going. Well, one good thing came of that. I got the blackies attention.

"Heya! Wait, get off the floor, what are you doing there?" the black haired girl asked me.

"Hey, I just tripped over that book over there. I'm kinda sorry if this sounds awkward, but do you have any idea of what happened at Hopes Peak?" I replied, trying not to smack them.

"Hopes Peak? Silly, we're there! Oh, yeah, forgotoes. I'm Chieko Nobunaga, but you can call me Chi! I'm the Ultimate DJ, or Ultimate Awesome" she replied.

We're at Hopes Peak...Ok. This got real confusing.

"Well, nice to meet you Chieko. I'm Kumiko Kikkawa, the Ultimate Cartoon Artist." I only replied to be fair, but she's kinda weird. In an overly hyper way.

* * *

 _ **NEW CHARACTER: CHIEKO NOBUNAGA, ULTIMATE DJ.**_

 _ **She stands at around 5 foot 4, has black hair with blue streaks (specifically aqua, turquoise and navy) with a pair of dark green headphones. She sports dark pink contacts. A leather jacket and a ripped white tshirt cover the top half of her, while equally ripped jeans cover her legs, with black cowboy boots finishing off the look for her.**_

* * *

Chi seemed to think for like 5 seconds, then went into full fangirl mode. Which, let me tell you, involves hugtackling, yelling, and going full weaboo **(I mean absolutely no offense to any weaboos out there. Please don't kill me)**. Ok, she didn't go full weaboo, but she was pretty darn close.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG"

"Woah woah woah. Calm down. Please." I squeaked, as she was kinda crushing me to death here, "Mind getting off me?"

"Ok sorry..." She got off, and most definitely represented someone who had had too much candy.

"Should we see if there's any others out here?" I was trying to distract her from me, as she was getting to be the creepiest person I've seen. On a disturbing level.

"Ok! HELLOOOOOOOOOOO!" She yelled, _very_ loudly. "Nope, no-one other than you and me here"

Oh jeez. This is going to be a long day if I'm stuck with that crazy witch.

"I'm just going to explore" I tried to explain to Chieko, so that she didn't suspect that I thought that she was weird.

Near the bookcases, there was an oak door. I opened it and found a boring old corridor. Well, it would be boring if there wasn't a huge freaking hole in the floor. I'm pretty sure Hopes Peak didn't have an explosives expert coming this year, the closest I can remember is a Fireworks Maker. I might try to see if they're around and if they caused this. It _was_ probably their fault, but I don't want to be accusing someone innocent of destroying school floors.

"Hellooo! The name's Usagi Osagawa! It's really, really, REALLY nice to meetya!"

A platinum haired munchkin had jumped in my face, with a not so nice firework in her hand. Ok, I'm 100% sure she blew up the floor. With logic, shouldn't she be the Fireworks Maker? Might as well question that.

"Are you the Ultimate Fireworks Maker? As, you kinda-"

"I am! Woow!" she interrupted.

* * *

 _ **NEW CHARACTER: USAGI OSAGAWA, ULTIMATE FIREWORKS MAKER**_

 _ **She stands at 4 feet and 7 inches. She is extremely skinny and small, but despite her looking frail, she has multiple burn makrs- showing that she's not as frail as she looks. Framing her sparkly minty eyes, she has ankle length blonde hair, so white it can be called platinum. She wears a pink muscle top, neon green shorts and untied yellow trainers. Probably because of her Ultimate, she wears kneepads that are the exact same shade of her shorts.**_

* * *

"Did you..blow up the floor?" I tried to ask her. It's pointless, but it might start a conversation. She didn't reply, as she was a little busy looking at the explosion and admiring it.

"Oh! Sorry, got distracted. Now, do you know anywhere where I can find something to explode?" she said, scratching her head.

...Well, that's one way to dodge a question. Might try using that if I need to someday.

"I think you shouldn't explode anything...You're kinda likely to be in trouble for exploding the floor" I told her.

"Then should I get rid of the fireworks on the floor?"

I looked down and saw the fireworks scattered on the floor.

"Am I allowed to say f*ck yes, without you blowing us skyhigh?"

"I'm sorry!" She cried and ran off. That's embarrassing.

Then someone was glaring at me, as if they'd fully like to punch me in the face. Oh great...

* * *

 **Yeah, I'm probably dead for only introducing two characters. Ok, 2 characters and 1 ? person. But you can murder me later, I'm writing this shit.**


	4. Chapter 1, Part 2 (Psychotic People)

_**Onto the second part of the chapter, I ain't got any crack ships or crack jokes, but I do have an apology.**_

 _ **I'm sorry for being awkward, with this**_ **_chapter_** _ **.** **But it was the least awkward way I could do this, without including flying squirrels with paintball guns and talking portraits.**_

* * *

"Hey hey hey hey hey hey! Welcome to the Game!" a male voice yelled through the intercom at the doors, "I'm Liam, your host!"

"No you're not! I am!" A cuter voice yelled, sounding more like a little girl.

"Shut up!"

"Make me!"

Thats more than a little confusing. What's the Game? Who the hell is Liam?

"Fine, take it away sis"

"OK, welcome to the Game! Please sit in the chairs that are conveniently placed right behind where your standing. Then, the Game shall begin!"

" To clarify, sit in the chairs or she brutally murders with you with a machine gun" Liam unhelpfully clarified.

I really do not want to be shot with a machine gun. But this doesn't sound like Jin Kirigiri at all...is this like a first day prank? Am I dreaming? Well, only one way to find out.

Ow! Pinching myself hurts. Welp, this isn't a dream, so its a prank. Might as well join in on it. So I sat in the chair, which was luckily a nice red velvet couch. Well, if they did that, they sure know how to do it in style!

"Hold on tight!" The female voice said as my chair shot up onto the top of the school. There were the two faces I recognized- Chieko and Usagi- but there were also 14 others that I didn't. OK, fifteen if you count the half black and half white robot girl with a microphone in the middle of a circle of our chairs.

* * *

 _ **NEW ROOM DISCOVERED: PLEXI'S GAME ROOM**_

 _ **There are chairs in a circle, out in the open air. Everyone's chair is on a ledge, so if the chair falls, you're kinda dead. Inside the circle is a podium with a little name plate on it that says Plexi, like a Game Show, and a wheel with all the 17 faces on it. There is also a silver button that looks menacing,**_

* * *

"So I guess you idiots are wondering what this Game is, am I right?"

She got no response, but kept talking like there was.

"Well, its not starting get. I mean, you need to know the people that'll be the last ones you'll be with before you fail. And if you fail, there's a special punishment. Now, if I point at you, say your name and Ultimate or I will tip your chair over the ledge." the Girl said.

We went around in a circle, starting and finishing at the same person

"Do I have to? Fine, I'm Nori Ayuma, the Ultimate Actress. So, what's with this bullshit? A silly prank? If so, you guys are fucking idiots"

Judging by her attitude, she's not someone I want to be around. But if it isn't a prank, will she get pushed over the ledge for that comment?

"Hmph. Well, you guys are rude. Shall I just do it myself? Yeah, I think I will. Also, I forgot to tell you, I'm called Plexi, not you. That's rude." She retorted.

Signs flashed up above everyone's heads, reading (Anti-clockwise around the circle)

 _Nori Ayuma: Ultimate Actress_

 _Jason Hutchins: Ultimate Sidekick_

 _Hibiki Suichiko: Ultimate Animal Caretaker_

 _Usagi Osagawa: Ultimate Fireworks Maker_

 _Yuma Kawashima: Ultimate Alchemist_

 _Sakura Tomogashi: Ultimate Pyromaniac_

 _Shiro Yukihime: Ultimate Dojo Destroyer_

 _Hachihara Nagisa: Ultimate BodyGuard_

 _Kasumi Honda: Ultimate Baker_

 _Koji Marukami: Ultimate Archer_

 _Minami Usami: Ultimate Jack-Of-All-Trades_

 _Kosupure Springfield: Ultimate Cosplayer_

 _Suzuki Keiitchi: Ultimate Information Manager_

 _Kumiko Kikkawa: Ultimate Cartoon Artist_

 _Katsuro Nakahara: Ultimate Guitarist_

 _Chieko "Chi" Nobunaga: Ultimate DJ_

 _Ririka Koizumi : Ultimate Confectioner_

 _ **(New Character things won't happen until Kumiko meets them in person, and the fact that two long lists is a huge no no)**_

"Now that's done with, let's play Memento Mori! I'll spin the wheel, and whoever it lands on has to answer a question. If you get it right, you survive. If you get it wrong, you fail. And die, let's say. I'll make them harder as time goes on. Also, you could've avoided this, by being less fucking boring! You literally just walked around doing shit! The most interesting thing that happened was Chieko hug tackling Kumiko!"

That was embarrassing. Oh geez, am I blushing?

"Okay...here we gooooo!" She yelled, spinning the wheel. It landed on Usagi, who panicked.

"So, Question 1! Who nearly got pushed off the edge for being a jackass?

A) Nori Ayuma

B) Liam

C) Kosupure Springfield"

Usagi thought about it for a minute and whispered...

"A"

An evil smile flashed onto the robots face, as Usagi's chair tipped back and she fell off...


End file.
